Lágrimas de Felicidad
by 5927fansunite
Summary: A veces no es necesario un milagro para que aquel anhelo tan preciado pueda hacerse realidad.


— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? — Se cuestionaba Gokudera mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ordenar los acontecimientos dentro de su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido a visitar la tumba del Décimo como de costumbre. Sí, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó unos pasos y al acercarse para ver quién andaba ahí, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el décimo de hace diez años, quien había llegado a ese tiempo gracias a la bazooka de los diez años. Sentía un dolor en el pecho de tan solo recordar ese momento. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, sin embargo sólo disponía de escasos 5 minutos. Intentó prevenirlo, decirle que evitara a toda costa este desastroso futuro acabando con Shoichi Irie antes de que él y Byakuran se aliaran dando comienzo a toda esta tragedia, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de explicarle eso, todo se fue a negro. No recordaba nada más después de ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a todos los guardianes reunidos, cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, además estaban Kyoko, Haru, I-pin e incluso Basil, todos mirando a su alrededor con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros, misma sorpresa que también aparecía claramente en el suyo.

—Déjenme que les explique, por favor— Una voz desconocida resonó desde un extremo de la habitación y sólo ahí se percataron de la gran máquina circular blanca que se encontraba ahí instalada y del chico pelirrojo de anteojos que estaba ubicado al lado de ella.

— ¡Shoichi Irie!— Varias voces resonaron al unísono pronunciando ese nombre con desconcierto.

—Supongo que ahora mismo tienen muchas preguntas que quisieran hacerme, ¿verdad?— respondió el aludido acomodando sus lentes— Primero que todo, ahora mismo estamos en el subterráneo 8 de la Base Vongola en Namimori—

— ¡¿Si esto es la base Vongola, entonces qué haces tú, un Millefiore, aquí!? — Inquirió Gokudera visiblemente alterado.

— ¡Por eso les digo que me dejen explicarles!— respondió el pelirrojo nervioso— Yo ya no soy un Millefiore porque… ¡Los Millefiore ya no existen! ¡Byakuran fue derrotado! ¡Yo ayudé a los Vongola para que acabaran con él! ¡Ahora soy uno de ustedes! —

— ¿Que Byakuran fue derrotado? ¿Con _tu _ayuda? ¡Imposible! —

— ¡Cálmate, Gokudera!— Intervino Yamamoto tratando de apaciguar el ambiente de tensión que se había generado en la habitación— Puede que valga la pena escuchar lo que tiene que decir, ¿no? Adelante Irie, somos todo oídos—

—Para derrotar a Byakuran, traje a este tiempo a sus 'yo' del pasado usando la bazooka de los diez años, y usando esta máquina que ven detrás de mí, los capturé a ustedes para que no llegaran al pasado y así sus 'yo' pasados se pudieran quedar en esta era más tiempo. Ellos fueron los que derrotaron a Byakuran y me invitaron a unirme a la familia, por esto estoy aquí—

Todos escuchaban atentamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sólo mirando impávidos al chico de lentes.

—Pero no hice todo eso por cuenta propia, todo esto era parte de un plan que yo y Tsunayoshi-kun habíamos ideado—

— ¿Y exactamente por qué el décimo te pediría ayuda precisamente a _ti _para hacer todo eso? — preguntó Gokudera algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?—

— ¡Idiota! ¡Sabes perfectamente que el décimo está…! — La ira del peliplateado aumentaba con cada segundo.

—Ah, es verdad, olvidé decirles eso— respondió el pelirrojo ligeramente apenado— La bala con la que le dispararon a Tsunayoshi-kun es una bala especial que pone tu cuerpo en un estado de muerte fingida, todo eso era necesario para poder despistar a Byakuran, así que si, Tsunayoshi-kun está vivo y debería llegar muy pronto a reunirse con ustedes—

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Con eso no se juega! — Finalmente la ira de Gokudera estalló impulsándolo a dirigirse hacia donde Irie se encontraba y agarrarlo de la solapa para enfrentarlo y exigirle explicaciones.

— ¡Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Hibari-kun!— Dijo el chico de los anteojos soltándose—él sabía todo esto desde el principio—

— ¿Es verdad eso, Hibari? —

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el guardián de la nube, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la acalorada discusión.

—Es tal y como él dice— respondió el aludido.

Con la confirmación de las buenas noticias, las expresiones de incredulidad y sorpresa de los presentes fueron sustituidas por amplias sonrisas. De pronto todos sintieron un enorme alivio y felicidad que no dudaron en mostrar mientras comentaban la buena nueva y se reían abiertamente, Incluso las chicas se abrazaban de felicidad. Sólo Gokudera parecía ajeno al festejo general quedándose inmóvil en su sitio, con la vista baja.

— ¿Qué pasa, cabeza de pulpo? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? — bromeó Ryohei con la esperanza de levantar el ánimo de su amigo.

—Necesito estar solo un momento— respondió el ojiverde retirándose de la sala rápidamente.

— ¡Argh, esto es un desastre! ¡Por estas cosas era que Tsunayoshi-kun dudó hasta el último momento de hacer este plan! — Exclamó Irie visiblemente nervioso.

— ¿Hablaban de mí? — Una voz que todos conocían muy bien resonó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, todos hablábamos de lo muy felices que estábamos de volver a verte, Tsunayoshi-kun—respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—Bienvenido de nuevo a casa—

A la mención de ese nombre, todos voltearon hacia la puerta y al ver a quien se encontraba ahí, corrieron a su encuentro. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida a Tsuna entre risas, abrazos y una que otra lágrima que hacía parecer como si la tensión de la discusión previa y la angustia de los meses pasados no fueran más que una larga pesadilla.

— ¿Huh, Y Gokudera-kun dónde está?— inquirió el recién llegado al notar la ausencia de su mano derecha — pensé que sería el primero en estar acá para recibirme—

—Dijo que quería estar sólo un rato, seguramente el shock fue demasiado para él— informó Irie.

El castaño dejó salir un gran suspiro por toda respuesta.

Por su parte, Gokudera se había encerrado en su habitación y se encontraba tendido en su cama, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de que el décimo estuviera vivo y fuera a regresar, pero cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas cosas que quería preguntar. Y es que el hecho de que el décimo hubiera ideado un plan como ese le parecía de por sí extraño, el décimo que conocía no era el tipo de persona que arriesgaría tantas cosas y pondría en peligro a tanta gente inocente en una estrategia como esa, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo habría motivado a hacer algo así? Y más importante ¿Por qué le pidió ayuda precisamente a Irie de todas las personas? No podía negar que, como su mano derecha, le entristecía el hecho de no haber sido él quien lo ayudara con todo esto, pero sin duda lo que más le dolía era recordar todo lo que pasó y sufrió mientras creyó que el décimo había muerto, las incontables lágrimas derramadas, las muchas veces en las que se odió a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitar esta tragedia y sólo podía correr a la tumba y repetir 'lo siento' una y otra vez, y las millones de veces en que deseó que ocurriera algún milagro que le permitiera verle de nuevo, por mucho que sabía que eso era imposible; o las miles de veces en las que deseó poder regresar el tiempo y evitar todo esto, aunque eso fuera aún más imposible. Y ahora todo eso…quedaba en nada, había sufrido lo indecible y ¿por qué? Por una mentira. No es que sintiera rabia hacia el décimo ni mucho menos, sólo se sentía…estúpido, tan estúpido y avergonzado que no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar al décimo cuando regresara, había deseado tanto ese momento y ahora que iba a ocurrir no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿De verdad esto significaba que las cosas volverían a la normalidad después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Sería eso posible?

En ese momento, suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la habitación, sacando al ojiverde de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? —Una voz sumamente familiar, tal vez demasiado, se dejó oír desde el otro lado.

Había llegado el momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Aún tenía tantas dudas, ¿qué pasaría en el momento en que abriera la puerta y se encontraran de nuevo después de tanto tiempo? Tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía dejarle esperando para siempre del otro lado de la puerta ¿no?

Sus manos temblaban mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría lentamente.

—Ya llegué— Dijo Tsuna a modo de saludo mientras sonreía ampliamente

—Décimo…— Gokudera había pronunciado esas palabras sin pensar. Sin duda había muchas cosas más que quería decir, pero eran tantas las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca que estas se atoraban en su garganta formando un nudo que le impedía pronunciarlas. Y sólo podía quedarse ahí, inmóvil, contemplando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma—

—No, no es eso, es sólo que…bueno, todo esto me sorprendió bastante, no sé si me explico…—

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente, en fin, ¿puedo pasar?—

—Ah, sí, claro, pase— El peliplateado se apartó del umbral de la puerta para que el castaño pudiese entrar en la habitación, este tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba en el lugar mientras el ojiverde se sentó en una silla contigua.

—Por tu cara puedo ver que has pasado por muchas cosas en todo este tiempo ¿no?—

¿Cómo es que había logrado ver a través de él tan fácilmente?

—No es necesario que se preocupe por mí, yo…yo…yo no…—No podía contarle todo lo que sufrió en los meses pasados, no quería preocuparle, además ya no tenía sentido ¿o sí?

— ¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Si se ve que estuviste sufriendo mucho! Vamos, cuéntame, solo así podrás sentirte mejor—

—Bueno, si usted quiere saberlo…— El peliplateado bajó la vista— Bueno, cuando me dijeron que supuestamente usted había muerto, yo me negué a creerlo, simplemente no podía creer una cosa así, esperé impacientemente una señal, alguna esperanza, cualquier cosa que dijera que eso no era más que una mentira, pero nunca llegó y no tuve otra opción que creer en lo que todos decían. Eso me devastó, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lloré pensando que todo era mi culpa, 'si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí para evitarlo' 'si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo' 'si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo' 'si tan solo ocurriera algún milagro' 'si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad' me decía a mí mismo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, y lo único que podía hacer era ir a visitar la tumba cada día y repetir una y otra vez 'lo siento' aunque usted no podía escucharme ¿verdad? Por eso mismo, cuando hoy me enteré de la verdad fue una gran sorpresa, ¡pero no piense que siento rabia hacia usted ni nada! Es sólo que…ahora…recuerdo todo eso y me siento tan estúpido…estúpido y avergonzado…tanto que apenas si soy capaz de mirarle…no sé cómo debo actuar ni qué debo decir…pasé tantos días y noches enteros rogando porque un milagro me permitiera estar así, con usted, de nuevo pero…ahora que el momento llegó…simplemente no sé qué hacer, soy tan estúpido… — Gokudera tuvo que hacer una pausa en su relato pues se acababa de dar cuenta que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, respiró profundamente en un intento de reprimirlas, no quería llorar frente al décimo, mucho menos en este momento.

—Lo siento, Gokudera-kun—Dijo Tsuna tras un larguísimo instante de silencio—Lo siento muchísimo en verdad, si yo hice todo esto fue para que ya nadie más sufriera, y si no te dije nada fue porque pensé que así no sufrirías ¡Pero fue todo lo contrario! ¡Mira cómo estás, a punto de llorar y es por mi culpa! ¿Sabes? Yo hasta último momento dudé si llevar a cabo el plan o no…era tan arriesgado…y mucha gente saldría herida…lo sabía, pero también sabía que era nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con Byakuran y regresar a la normalidad pero…después de tanto sufrimiento ¿de verdad las cosas podrán volver a como estaban antes? ¿De verdad valió la pena hacer todo esto, sufrir tanto? ¿Sabes? Shoichi-kun me contó todo lo que ha pasado, nuestros 'yo' pasados también sufrieron mucho…incluso Uni-chan…sacrificó su vida para traer de vuelta a los Arcobalenos…con este plan he hecho sufrir sin querer a mucha gente…así que no me extrañaría que todos ellos…incluso tú…me odiaran en este momento…— El ojimiel se vio obligado a pausar su discurso pues sin darse cuenta, suaves y cálidas lágrimas habían empezado a brotar desde sus ojos.

—Por favor, décimo, no llore, no hay cosa que odie más en este mundo que verlo llorar—dijo el peliplateado mientras se levantaba de su silla y, parándose al frente del castaño, acariciaba una de sus mejillas con una mano mientras con la otra secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de aflorar desde sus ojos—Estoy seguro que todos ellos entienden perfectamente que usted hizo todo esto para salvarlos, y que ninguno de ellos lo odia, yo menos que nadie, usted sabe que yo jamás sería capaz de odiarle—

—Pero sufriste tanto- — Tsuna se vio interrumpido cuando súbitamente Gokudera posó un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que hiciera silencio.

— ¿Sabe? Hay una cosa que olvidé decirle—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Bienvenido de vuelta, décimo—dijo el peliplateado mientras envolvía suavemente al ojimiel entre sus brazos—me alegro mucho, mucho, muchísimo de volver a verle—

—Si te alegras de verme ¡entonces no llores!— respondió el castaño al sentir la suave tibieza de las lágrimas del ojiverde sobre su hombro

—No se preocupe, estas son…lágrimas de felicidad—


End file.
